Nobody wants me
by Tonight We Rise Skillet
Summary: Zexion lived at a orphanage, he's been adopted so many times, but they just keep bring him back. Will someone adopt him?
1. Chapter 1

It was nignt time, the moon was shining brightly, and the stars are shining in the sky at the Radiant Garden Orphanage. Zexion lived there for a long time, many people adopted him, but they brought him back to the orphanage. So he thinks that nobody wants him, nobody cares for him, or love him.

Zexion was sitting at a desk, reading a book, usually that keeps his mind off of things, but not this time. He did a sigh, all he could think of is him getting a family that will love him. "What is it like to be loved?" Zexion was never loved by his real family. He sighed again and he read again.

"Nobody every wanted me, nobody will love me, or want me. What's the point of living?" Zexion took his eyes off of the page of the book. He couldn't focus.

"Why do I have to live like this? I don't want to be here forever. Well I am cause nobody wants me. Zexion crossed his arms on the desk then he laid his face in his arms, he began to cry.

He hated his life, he wish that he was in a home, but he thinks that no one will take him home, and nobody could love him.

"Tomorrow is adoption day, and I bet nobody would take me. My parents didn't even want me in the first place, and when I got adopted so many times, they didn't love me, all they did was bring me back here. Life sucks. I don't want to live."

Zexion lifted his head up, and he uncrossed his arms, then he whipped his tears off of his face.

"Why am I still alive? I could be dead in anytime, but I can't kill myself."

"I hate this place, it feels like I'm living in hell, I don't belong here, I belong nowhere."

"What will happen if nobody wants to adopted me? Will I die, or will I live? I'm not sure, I don't really care. If I get a home, I'll have no friends, and they'll think I'm emo, but I'm not."

"I better read, so I can get this stuff out of my head." Zexion read once again.

Mean while

"Nobody wants to adopted Zexion, " said Aqua.

"I know," replied Tifa.

Aqua and Tifa are at Aqua's office talking about Zexion.

"What do you want to do with him?" Asked Aqua.

"If he doesn't get adopted tomorrow, we might have to move him to another orphanage, " answered Tifa.

"Which one would be that one?" Asked Aqua.

"Destiny Islands, they have one," replied Tifa.

"It will be hard on Zexion cause he grow up her," said Aqua.

"Yeah, I'm sure someone will take him at Destiny Islands. Everyone here seems to bring him back," said Tifa.

"Maybe he'll have better luck at Destiny Islands, to have a family," replied Aqua.

"Well, I'm gonna go make everyone some lunch," said Tifa.

Tifa walked out of the office, she walked down the hallway, then she took a right, and that's wear the kitchen is.

She opened a cupboard, and it had lot's of soup. She took down 15 cans of soup (That's how many kids they have left)

She set the cans on the counter top, then underneath the counter top was more cupboards. She opened the door, and she pulled out a big pot. She closed the door, and she walked over to the stove, she placed the pot on the stove, then she walked over to the counter and grabbed the cans.

She poured them in the pot, then she turned on the burner.

After a few minutes later the soup was done. She turned off the burner, she got out bowls from the cupboard, and she got a spoon. She set the bowls on the counter top. She poured soup in the bowls, then she set the blows, and spoons on the table.

She walked out of the kitchen, then she stepped into the hallway, and she yelled. "LUNCH IS READY!" She walked back in the kitchen, then the kids walked down the stairs, and they entered the kitchen and they sat down at the table, and they began to eat. 


	2. Lunch time

All the kids came down the stairs and they entered the kitchen, and they sat down, and they began to eat.

"I want to remind you, that tomorrow is adoption day," said Tifa.

All the kids had smiles on their faces, but Zexion didn't, he was still sad, cause he knows that nobody will adopted him. He sat there quietly eating his lunch.

"Make sure that your rooms are cleaned, and put a smile on your face," said Tifa.

"I won't smile tomorrow", thought Zexion to himself.

"I can't wait!" Said a boy.

"Your all to cute", said Aqua.

"We are going to miss you all", said Tifa.

Zexion had tears steaming down his face. He stood up from his seat. "I'm gonna go to my room."

"Alright, see ya", said Tifa.

Zexion walked out of the kitchen, and he walked up the stairs, and headed to his room, he was crying, he laid on his bed crying hard.

"Nobody loves me. If Tifa, or Aqua want me to have a home, why don't they take me? I guess I'll be here for another year."

* * *

The kids finished their lunch, and they headed upstairs into their rooms.

Tifa was collecting the bowls.

"Something is up with Zexion", said Aqua as she was collecting the spoons.

"Yeah, I see that", replied Tifa.

They walked over to the sink and placed the dishes in the sink.

"I think it has to do with adoption day", said Aqua.

"Yeah, and who ever is with him ends up bring him back", said Tifa as she was filling the sink with hot water and dish soap.

"Maybe someone will adopt him", said Aqua.

Tifa was washing the dishes. "Yeah, I hope so".

"Well, I gotta get the adoption papers ready", said Aqua walking out of the kitchen.


	3. adoption day

It was in the morning, Tifa was busy getting the kids out of bed, Aqua was at her desk. Tifa got the 14 kids out of bed, but Zexion didn't want to get up.

"Zexion, you have to wake up it's adoption day", said Tifa.

"Nobody will adopt me", said Zexion.

"Yes they will, just get up and try", said Tifa.

Zexion sighed. "Fine, I'll get up".

"Good, now bye", said Tifa as she walked out of his room.

Zexion arose from the bed, and he got dressed.

* * *

Tifa walked down the stairs into Aqua's office.

"I got all the kids out of bed", said Tifa.

"Good, and Zexion he got up too?" Asked Aqua.

"Yeah, he was easy this time", said Tifa.

"Oh here comes the parents", said Aqua.

The couple walked in the office.

"May I help you?" Asked Aqua.

"Yes, we are here to adopt a little boy", said the woman.

"Ok, Tifa will show you the boys", replied Aqua.

* * *

"Right this way", said Tifa as she walked out if the office with them and walked up the stairs.

As they were walking up the stairs, Zexion heard them.

"What age are you looking for?"

He heard them say "5". He knew they wouldn't take him home.

"About 5", said the man.

"We do have one 5 year old boy", said Tifa.

"What's he like?" Asked the woman.

"You'll see", said Tifa as she opened the boys room.

The couple walked in the room, and Tifa walked in.

"This is Drew, he is a sweet boy, and he is really smart", said Tifa.

"Hello", said Drew.

"He is cute", said the woman.

"Do you want to take this boy?" Asked Tifa.

"Yes, we'd like to", said the man.

"Ok, let's go back downstairs, you have to fill out some paper work", said Tifa.

"Drew, you are coming home with us", said the woman.

"Cool", said Drew.

They walked down the stairs, back into Aqua's office.

"They want to take Drew home", said Tifa.

"Ok", said Aqua as she grabbed an adoption form. "You have to fill this out, and once your done Drew is all yours". She handed the papers to the couple.

They took the papers and started to fill it out.

A few minutes went by, and they finished the papers. They gave them to Aqua. Tifa was busy with another couple that wanted a little girl.

"Thank you", said Aqua.

"Are we good to go?" Asked the woman.

Aqua looked through the papers. "Yup, you are all set, and we will miss you Drew".

Drew walked up to Aqua, and he gave her a hug.

Aqua hugged him back. "Bye".

"Bye", said Drew as he walked off.

"Let's go Drew", said the man.

They walked off with Drew.

* * *

As the day went on, Zexion was listening to what kind of age kids that the parents want to get. They didn't want a 16 year old boy.

Adoption day was over, a lot of kids were gone, but Zexion was the only oldest kid there. If they have kids there for so many years, or they been to family's , and got brought back, they usually move them to another orphanage.

They do that because it might give the kids a good chance to get a home.

* * *

"We are done for the day", said Tifa walking into Aqua's office.

"Yeah, we still have 7 kids left", said Aqua.

"Yeah, and we had 14, we were busy", said Tifa.

"The only kid we need to move is Zexion", said Aqua.

"He's going to Destiny Islands, right?" Asked Tifa.

"That's where he is going", said Aqua.

"None of the kids that are here need to be moved", said Tifa.

"Once Zexion is gone, we will have 6", said Aqua.

"Yeah, hopefully they will get a home", said Tifa.

"The 6 that we have here, they haven't been here for a long time, so they don't need to be moved", said Aqua.

"That's good, when all the kids get homes, we won't have any jobs, and we have to shut down", said Tifa.

"Maybe we might get more kids in", said Aqua.

"Yeah, should we talk to Zexion about him moving to another orphanage?" Asked Tifa.

"We will talk to him later," said Aqua.

"Ok, I'm gonna make dinner", said Tifa.

"Have fun", replied Aqua.

Tifa walked out of the room, and into the kitchen.


	4. Talking to Zexion

It was after dinner time, and Tifa was washing the dishes. Aqua walked in the kitchen.

"Tifa, I can't stop thinking about Zexion."

"Me too, we should talk to him," replied Tifa.

Mean while..

Zexion was pacing in his room. He had tears in his eyes. "Why didn't anyone take me?" Zexion was now crying. He walked over to his bed, and he sat down. He was crying so loud that the other kids could hear him.

"Everyone hates me, it sucks to be me." He wipped his tears off of his. He punished his right arm hard. Pain calmed him down, but it didn't stop the crying.

"Do you here Zexion crying?" Asked Aqua.

"Yes, I do, let's go see what's up with him," replied Tifa.

They walked out of the kitchen, and walked up the stairs. They are worried about Zexion. What if he is hurt? Or did he hurt himself? They made it to the top of the stairs. Aqua opened his bedroom door, and they both walked in his room. They saw him crying on his bed, they walked over to him, and the kneelt on the floor by him.

"What's wrong Zexion?" Asked Tifa.

Zexion wipped his tears off of his face, and he took a deep breath. "I-it's 'cause nobody wants m-me."

"Somebody, will want you and care about you," said Aqua as he stood in front of him and she hughed him.

Zexion hugged her back.

"We want to talk to you about something," said Aqua as she stopped hugging and she kneelt down on the floor.

"Tell me," replied Zexion.

"Since, you've been for awhile now, we are going to move you to Destiny Islands," said Aqua.

"Why are you moving me?" Zexion got nervous they she said the word 'move'.

" 'Cause you aren't getting any luck getting adopted here, so moving you would be better," replied Tifa.

"So, when am I moving?" Asked Zexion.

"I called them last night, and they said tomorrow will be a good day, " answered Aqua.

"I'll start packing my things," said Zexion.

"Alright, we will be downstairs if you need us," said Tifa.

"Thanks," said Zexion.

They walked out of his room, and they closed the door behind them.

Zexion got a bag from under his bed, and he started to pack his things. 


	5. Zexion leaves the orphanage

Today is the day that Zexion moves to another orphanage, he's gonna miss this place, but it was worth moving, he was a bit nervous, bug that was normal. Every kid gets nervous when they end up somewhere new.

Zexion woke up, he arose from his bed, he put on a T-shirt, his boxers, and his jeans, the teen grabbed his bag. He looked at his room one more time, then he opened the door, and he walked out, he closed the door behind him.

The teen walked down the stairs, he saw Aqua walking with a man, and they were coming his way.

The man had blond hair, and blue eyes, he had earrings in his ears. He wore a green shirt, and it had gold lattering on the shirt, it said Card master, he wore blue baggy jeans.

He must like cards. Zexion thought. Aqua and the man walked over to Zexion.

"You must be Zexion, " said a man with a british accent.

"Zexion this is Luxord, he works at the orphanage, " said Aqua.

"Hi," said Zexion to Luxord.

"Let me take that bag from ya," said Luxord as he took the bag from his hands.

Tifa came walking toward them, she wanted to say goodbye to Zexion.

"Zexion, you'll be missed," said Aqua hugging him.

Tifa joined the group. "Group hug." Tifa hugged Aqua and Zexion.

"I'm going to miss you, and this place," said Zexion.

"We need to go," said Luxord.

Tifa, and Aqua broke the embrace.

Zexion looked at Aqua, and Tifa for the last time, and he walked out the door with Luxord.

They walked in the gummy ship, Luxord sat down is bag on the floor. Zexion sat in the front seat. Luxord started the ship, and the ship was starting to left up the ground, once it was in the air, it flew off. 


	6. Destiny islands

Luxord, and Zexion where in the air, they are at Destiny Islands. Luxord the british man, didn't know where to land the ship.

Zexion was nervous about going to another orphanage, but it was good for him. He's not sure about if it's going to work or not. He hopes he gets adopted.

Luxord was near the ground, he was getting ready to land on the ground.

Zexion sighed, like he was nervous.

Luxord landed his ship, on the beach near the orphanage. "We are here."

Zexion grabbed his bag, and he out out of the ship. He looked around, he never seen an island look so beautiful. He's going to like it here.

Luxord got out of the ship, he saw Zexion looking around. "Do you like it?"

"Yed, it's nice," replied Zexion.

"Right there is the orphanage, " said Luxord as he pointed to a large building.

The two walked straight, the building was straight ahead of them.

Zexion stared at the building, it was bigger then the one in Radiant Graden. Luxord opened the door, they walked in, and he closed the door. The two walked down the hall, they entered a room.

The room looked like an office, and there was a guy sitting in the chair.

"Hello, may I help you?" Asked Cloud.

Cloud had blond spiky hair, and he had blue eyes.

"Zexion, this is my son, Cloud, and Cloud this is Zexion, " said Luxord.

"Oh, yeah he's the new kid," said Cloud.

Cloud? Thought Zexion to himself. What a weird name. Why would he name his son that?

"Take Zexion to his room," said Cloud.

"Come on Zexion, you don't want to lose the game," said Luxord.

"Huh? Oh right, I do want to see my room," said Zexion.

"Good, come," said Luxord.

Zexion, and Luxord walked out of the office, they continued to walk down the hallway, as they kept walking, there was stairs, they walked up them.

There was lot's of doors. Zexion was wondering if they were bedrooms. If they were, then that is a lot of rooms.

"Are those bedrooms? " Asked Zexion.

"They sure are," answered Luxord.

Zexion couldn't get believe how many bedrooms they have.

They walked over to a door, it was the very last door.

Luxord opened the door. "Here it is."

Zexion walked in, he was in shock, the bedroom is a size of a hotel room. It was bigger then the other orphanage.

Zexion noticed a boy in the room. He had to share a room? He looked at the boy, who was sitting on his bed.

Luxord noticed him looking at the boy, he entered the room. "That is Vanitas. "

Vanitas had black spiky hair, and amber eyes. He looked at Zexion.

"Vanitas this is Zexion, he is going to stay in this room with you," said Luxord.

Zexion set his bag by his bed.

"Well, I gotta go, if you need anything, Zexion, just call me," said Luxord leaving the room.

Zexion sat on his bed. "Hi."

Vanitas didn't say a word, he was on his DS playing a game. He never grew up in a good home, so he doesn't trust anyone, or talk to anyone. It's hard to be friends with him.

Zexion got in hid bag, and he pulled out a book, he opened the book. He loved reading the dictionary

Vanitas looked at him, he was shocked that he was reading the dictionary. He wanted to say something to him, but he didn't trust him, so he continued to play his DS.

They both were quiet, they were busy, doing what they like to do.  



	7. Vanitas and Zexion finally talk

It was night time, Zexion closed his dicitonary, he placed his dictionary on the nightstand, by his bed, then he turned off the light, and he laid down on the bed, he pulled the blanket on him, and he closed his eyes.

Vanitas turned off his DS, he put it on his nightstand, put he left the light on, he looked at Zexion. "How can you stand reading the dictionary? "

Zexion opened his eyes, he sat up in bed, and he turned on the light. "You learn new words everyday."

"Do you like video games?" Vanitas asked.

"I have no liking to them whatsoever," replied Zexion.

"That's to bad," replied Vanitas.

"I like reading better," said Zexion.

"So, what made you become an orphan?" Vanitas asked.

"My parents never wanted me," answered Zexion.

"That's sad, my parents are dead, they died in a car accident, how old are you?" Vanitas asked.

"I'm sorry about your lose, I'm 15," replied Zexion.

"Cool, I am too," replied Vanitas.

"I'm hopping I get a family, that will actually love me," said Zexion.

"Me too," said Vanitas.

"Well, it was nice talking to you, I'm going to go to sleep now," said Zexion as he turned off his light, he laid down on his bed, and he closed his eyes.

"It was nice," replied Vanitas as he turned off his light, and he laid down, then he pulled the blanket on him, and closed his eyes.


	8. Finally adopted

It was in the morning at the Destiny islands Orphanage, Vanitas woke up, he rose from his bed, he got dressed, he walked over to the sleeping Zexion, he pushed him lightly.

"Wake up," said Vanitas.

Zexion opened his eyes. "Huh? Oh morning. "

All of a sudden their bedroom door opened, it was Luxord, he had two trays that had food on it.

"Why are you bring food to us?" Vanitas asked.

Zexion sat up. "What's the big deal?"

Luxord handed the trays to the boys. "Today is adoption day, so get ready for your game." The British man left the room.

The boys ate their breakfast.

"Adoption day?" Zexion said.

"Yeah, we have twice a week," said Vanitas.

Zexion finished his breakfast, he rose from the bed, he threw on some clothes.

Vanitas finished his breakfast. "Just stay calm, and act normal. "

The boys sat on their beds. Their door opened again, Cloud was with a couple, they entered the room.

"Guys this is Leon, and Aerith," said Cloud.

"They are so cute," said Aerith.

The boys walked over to them.

"I'm Vanitas. "

Hey, I'm Zexion. "

"Vanitas' parents died in a car accident, and Zexion's parents never wanted him," said Cloud.

"Aww, you poor things, can we get them both, Leon?" Aerith asked.

The boys had big smiles on their faces.

"Sure, we will take them," said Leon.

The boys were really happy.

"Let's go downstairs, so you can sign some papers, " said Cloud.

They followed Cloud out of the room.

"I can't believe it!" Vanitas said happily.

"This is my dream come true," said Zexion as he was packing his things.

Vanitas was packing too. "We're going to be brothers."

"Yes, it's cool," said Zexion.

Five minutes went by, and they came into the room.

"You guys ready?" Leon asked.

"Yes," replied Zexion and Vanitas, they picked up their bags, and walked up to them.

They headed downstairs, the boys said their goodbyes, and they went to their new home.

I'm not sure if I'm going to end the story... I'll have to see. I'm so glad that Zexion and Vanitas got new parents!


End file.
